I'm a Wandering Soul
by Hisgirl1namillion
Summary: OneShot... Maybe. Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha and she expresses her feelings through a song while someone watches her from above... Read & Review...


_**I'm a wandering soul...**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters that are in the show in which are involved in here._

_Claimer: Although, any unfamiliar characters I **do **own. I also own the song that is distributed on the bottum..._

Kagome had run for miles and miles, till she came to a stop. She stopped at the first place she had seen him...she stopped in front of the God Tree.She stared at it with a tear stained face and looked up at it until she finally collapsed.

"Why?" Kagome sobbed into her bleeding hands.

"Why did you do this to me? **Why did you betray me, Inuyasha**!" She screamed up atthe cloudy night sky. "We could have been together." She whispered as she leaned against the large oak tree to rest her throbbing legs. Looking up at the moon that shone through the darkness she began to sing in the most wonderful yet sad melodic voice.

_It feels like I'm a wandering soul that is wandering through darkness_

_Having to wander through life's harshness_

_Forever must I go through its unfairness_

_Must I beg for forgiveness?_

_Must I suffer forever_

_Or will it get better..._

_What must I do to get out of here_

_Can't you see me?_

_Can't you hear me?_

_Are you even listening to me?_

_It feels as though I am in a dream _

_Yet it feels more like a nightmare_

_One that I am unable to bare_

_While all you can do, is stare_

_All I can do is cry_

_Cry, till I die..._

_What must I do to get out of here_

_Can't you see me?_

_Can't you hear me?_

_Are you even listening to me?_

_Why did you leave me like this_

_While you went to bliss_

_Heh, and left everything to go amiss_

_No more..._

'_Cause it is starting to bore..._

_What must I do to get out of here_

_Can't you see me?_

_Can't you hear me?_

_Are you even listening to me?_

_So, is what they say true_

_That you will never again come out of the blue_

_Then... I guess I must except the truth _

_I guess... I'll miss you_

_You **can** see me_

_You **can** hear me_

_You're just **not** listening to me..._

_I am a wandering soul_

_Having to wander through life's harshness_

_Forevermore to go through its unfairness_

_For eternity..._

_Alone..._

Just as Kagome finished the song her eyes were once again in tears only this time she made no effort to show it by making any noise of sobbing or crying. All she did was stare at the bright yellow moon and let the tears slide down her face leaving crystal clear paths within her dirt stained face.

Kagome then slowly got up and walked towards the ancient old well that was just across from the old oak tree. She put one leg over and stradled the well's rim as she looked back with her crystal aquamerine blue eyes shimmered in the darkness as she looked back from the path she came and then swiftly turned away, whispered something, and jumped in to be engolfed into the blue light that she was so accustomed to only to land on the other side of the well seconds later.

"I will come back... but never for you Inuyasha."  
Was what she whispered into the shimmering night.

Unaware to her that from the perch above her while she sat on the God Tree's large roots was a tall white figure with shimmering golden eyes and glossy silver/blue hair.

The said figure had been observing the distressed girl with curiousity since the time that she had disturbed his peaceful silence from the momment she appeared. And now that the girl was gone he just scoffed at her weak emotional truama and swiftly jumped from branch to branch until he disappeared into the darkness of the forest. Determined that he would never see the girl agaian...

_**End?**_

Ano, I must say that this was my first poetry. :looks up deep in thought: Ano, I guess it wasn't too bad. :shrugs: Oh well, you can love it or hate it. :smiles: You can hate it if you want, I wouldn't blame you, heh. Hmm, I am thinking of making this into a full fic but I am not sure. Heh, don't want to waste my time making a helpless fic now do I?

Ano, till whenever, farewell.

Sincerely,  
Tamara


End file.
